


Foibles

by SamuelJames



Category: Primeval
Genre: Community: primeval100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-13
Updated: 2011-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick's annoying habits are mostly endearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foibles

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Foibles  
> Pairing: Nick Cutter/Stephen Hart  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: Nick's annoying habits are mostly endearing  
> Notes: Written for primeval100 where the prompt was Magic. The song referenced is [Magic](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4iiryJwvDtc) by Pilot.  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

"Ho, ho, ho, it's magic, you know. Never believe it's not so."

Stephen sighed as Nick "sang" while marking essays. He got up and put on the kettle. As the kettle came to the boil he heard Nick trail off again after not so.

"Do you want the radio on, Nick?"

"Too distracting. I work better in silence."

"Me too. Tea?"

"Thanks, Stephen. That'd be lovely. Any biccies?"

As Stephen checked the cupboards Nick began humming again.

"Nick. Do me favour please. If the song's stuck in your head could you at least learn a few more lines."

"What song?"


End file.
